Clip devices for holding or hanging golf accessory items on a golf bag that are used during a round of golf, such as tees, ball markers, ball mark repair tools, umbrellas and towels have been in existence many years prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art. Conventional golf towel clips are usually made from a thin wire that bends easily and, due to its construction, can only be attached to certain parts of the golf bag.